Shard
Shard is an IceWing in the book War of the Queens. He is friends with Soar. Shard saved Soar's life when he was wounded by Burn's poison and thrown into the arena. Shard protested in fighting Soar, so the SkyWings put in the champion fighter Barnacle who faught Shard while he was protecting Soar. Barnacle knocked Shard out, and before the SeaWing could kill Shard, Soar hit him with a fire bolt, and he crimbled up and died. While Barnacle was about to make a killing bite on Shard, Soar breathed in hissing, feeling heat run up his throat, and smoke running out his nose, he aimed for the SeaWing, and hit him with a bolt of fire. It hit him in the back and made him hiss with fury. Barnacle fell to the ground crumbling up, and dyeing a horrible death. Soar didn’t see the rest, but he stared at Shard wake up and look at Barnacle, then at Soar looking surprised. He nodded at Soar thanking him for what happened. '' Later on the next day Shard was supposed to fight a SeaWing named Puffer. Puffer adgitated Shard by biting him in a sensative spot making Shard lose control. ''Shard’s eyes grew as dark as coals, and he inhaled. Puffer saw it coming, and ran away right before Shard froze the SeaWing. The crowed cheered, and Puffer then tripped over a mound of sand and looked back seeing Shard charging at Puffer with outstretched talons , and started choking Puffer. Shard started growling, “You SeaWings killed my family, you killed my life, and broken my heart, now I’ll kill yours!” Puffer started hitting Shard with his tail, but Shard kept on choking him. The crowed cheered. Soon Soar called from his pillar for Shard to stop, and he stopped letting Puffer go. He then refused to kill Puffer until Vermillion called in the anonymos SeaWing to attack them. ''“Okay then” Vermillion said, “Let’s instead bring in another SeaWing to fight Shard.” The guards brought in a SeaWing that looked as if it loved to fight both Shard and Puffer. Shard went into the fight with the anonymous SeaWing which Vermillion never named. Puffer stood back watching as the two fought. The SeaWing then jumped into Shard and bit his neck. Blue blood poured out of Shard. Puffer stood watching horrified. '' ''Soar roared with worry, and Gill beside him watched speechless. Shard’s body went thump on the ground. The anonymous SeaWing looked toward Puffer, and pounced on him the blood from Shard running from his mouth. Puffer hit his tail on the SeaWing’s head making him knocked out, the SeaWing twitched on the ground, and then stood still. Soar angrily roared, and sprayed fire everywhere not even watching out for Gill until he cried, “Stop it Soar, you’re getting my tail burnt!” Soar started crying thinking about his poor friend. '' ''Suddenly he heard some coughing, and saw that Shard was still alive. “Shard!” Shard looked up to Puffer and whispered something, then slowly his eyes closed, and he died. The crowed was silent, they didn’t think Shard would die, and the words he said earlier touched most of the dragons in the arena. Shard saved Soar’s life many times in battle, and Soar didn’t even thank him for saving his life. '' Shard told puffer to thank Soar that he was his friend, and for Soar and Puffer to take care of his last family member, His sister... Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Characters